Angels of Remnant
by Thegr8tn8t
Summary: Four young children mysteriously appear in a forest. Each are adopted by different families and grow up unaware of their true past. As they grow, they all choose to become huntsmen and huntresses at the greatest and most prestigious school for huntsmen-in-training: Beacon. Rated T for now, may change if I decide to do anything M rated. There will be pairings, to be decided though.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1:Prolouge

It was a cold evening, the first of many to be expected in the coming months. The first day of autumn some would say. Most would prefer to stay indoors on a day like this, some might enjoy a leisure stroll through the city, but one would have to be crazy to be roaming the forest on the day that's sometimes is nicknamed Grimm Revival. But one man, in the middle of his prime, with black hair and a silver gray coat, was unafraid of the forest, not because he didn't believe that there were any of the soulless creatures roaming it, but because of his confidence in his own ability to handle himself. He was also unbothered by the cold ushered in with the setting sun, having dealt with someone far colder for several years: one of his "partners" he's had to work with more often than he would have liked. Luckily, being stuck with someone that cold allowed him to learn an effective means to saying warm in frigid environments.

' _A good drink of liquor keeps the soul and the body warm,'_ the black haired man thought to himself, taking a swig from his ever-present flask of liquor- type or brand unknown to all but the owner of said flask- before continuing on his way. He was a tall man, with raven black hair and deep red eyes. He wore a tailcoat that was a dark gray starting at the center, where the buttons meet, and extending out a few inches with the rest of the coat being a lighter, silver gray. He wore a pair of black pants and black shoes, and had on his back a red torn cape. In the hand not holding the flask of liquor he carried a large broadsword with a red hilt, dark details near the center of the sword, and a circle of clockwork just above the hilt.

He finished his drink, put the flask away and slashed a Beowolf from the air that had tried to attack him. Looking around, the man in gray noticed several Beowolfs surrounding him, and even a lone Ursa Minor headed his way. Easy work. Putting one foot in front of the other he got into a fighting stance and waited for one of his opponents to make the first move, which they did. Three of them pounce at him, prompting him to swing his sword in a wide arc slicing the first one in half, badly hurting the second one, and knocking the third away into a nearby tree with enough force to render the forest with one less tree. After the first swing, the red eyes man didn't let the rest of the Grimm react before going on the offensive, neatly slicing two more Beowolves before any of them could move. Taking a quick look around, the sword wielding warrior notices more Beowolves joining in on the fight, raising the count from half a dozen to about two or three dozen in seconds.

' _This'll be difficult_.' He thought to himself, readying his sword for another strike. ' _At least there's nothing behind me yet.'_

As that thought passed in his head a bright light suddenly appeared behind him, washing the entire area in white light brighter than the brightest day the man had ever experienced in his life. As the light continued to brighten, the Grimm started to roar and writhe and run in pain. The light only lasted for about half a minute before it disappeared in an instant, leaving the lone man blinded by the contrast of the light to the dimness of the forest in twilight. The grey clad man closed his eyes to help them adjust to the darkness quicker, and kept his ears opened for any sound of Grimm. After counting to sixty, he opened his eyes and surveyed the area. There were no more Grimm, they had all dissipated into the air or ran off. Surrounding the area the light seemingly originated the trees and shrubbery was burnt and scorched. However, the swordsman's eyes soon fell upon several colors that seemed to be out of place. Right in the middle of the scorched earth, nestled in a crater-like hole, he could see a few vibrant colors, red, yellow, and pink, stood out in contrast to the greys and blacks of the earth surrounding them. Of course, he went to investigate.

"Well this is an odd situation," he said to himself. Resting in the crater, all four asleep, were young children all around the age of four of five, maybe six. Among the quartet, there were two girls, and two boys. One of the girls had scarlet red hair; the other with a golden-blonde color. One of the boys had a head of raven hair, but the strangest of the group was the second boy, who had bright pink hair. _'How do I always seem to find myself in these situations?'_ the man thought to himself after taking in the sight of four young kids, unconscious, in the middle of Grimm infested woods, that seemed to have appeared in a flash of light, just another normal adventure for one Qrow Branwen.

 **A/N**

Nate- **Hello!**

Qrow- **What have you dragged me into?**

Nate- **Nothing! Nothing at all! Anyway, hello again readers, this is the first chapter/prologue to my new story the** _ **Angels of Remnant**_ **. So what did ya think?**

Qrow- **It was great, but didn't you say that you weren't going to start another story until you got Man or Machine sorted out?**

Nate- **You're right Qrow I did; however, I had a sudden kick of inspiration to write this (in the shower) so I did. And I think it turned out great. However, I actually don't really know where I plan to go with this story (aside form it being a Fairy Tail/RWBY crossover). I have a few ideas, but no real plan, so I probably won't be uploading this story until I can get a good idea where I won't it to go.**

Qrow- **Unlike what you did with MoM, right?**

Nate- **Quiet you! But yes, not like I did with MoM, which is being edited and "rewritten" (I'm just changing a few minor events and one character's name, that's all). But yeah! Go and check that story out, especially if you're a Star Wars fan, since, you know, it's a Star Wars fanfic.**

Qrow- ***cough* Shameless plug *cough***

Nate- ***glares at Qrow***

Qrow- ***glares just as hard at Nate***

Nate- **Anyways—**

Qrow- **Ha! I win!**

Nate- **We weren't even competing! Anyways, I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or RWBY, though, I wish I owned RWBY, I don't want Fairy Tail, I'd just screw it over sideways.**

Qrow- **Yeah ya would.**

Nate- **Qrow shut your—**

Qrow- **Bye!**

 **Edit Notes:**

Nate- **Apparently, Qrow doesn't age in my mind. Before I went back and edited this, I had him the same age as he is in the show, which takes place about 12-13 years after this. Oh well, I fixed to now. So how does it feel to be young again Qrow?**

Qrow- **It's great. You got any liquor?**

Nate- **No, Cana, I don't.**

Qrow- **What?**

Nate- **Nothing, gotta go, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby and Lucy

Chapter 2: Ruby and Lucy

It was late evening, the sun had dropped below the horizon around two hours before, and the damaged moon was now visible to those still awake in the city of Vale; including, a small group of men dressed in black suits with red highlights and red sunglasses, led by a man in a white suit with a large collar that was red on the inside, bright orange hair that covered his right eye while the other showed to be green, and a dark grey bowler hat with a red stripe at the base. In the leader's hand was a cane that he didn't use while walking, and in his mouth a lit cigar that brightened as he took a breath as he made his way to a store named "From Dust Till Dawn", followed by the rest of the group.

As the group walked in, they surveyed the area and saw Dust, in all of its different forms: crystal, dust, liquid. They saw it in ammo form and many others as the ginger stepped up to the counter that the cashier was standing behind, an old man with thinning grey hair and scrunched up eyes.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" he asked as one of his goons took a Dust pistol from his coat and pointed it at the shop keeper.

"Pease… Just take me Lien and leave!" the shopkeeper begged with his hands raised.

"Shh Shh Shh Shh Shh. Calm down, we're not here for your money." The leader said in a calm voise. "Grab the Dust." He gave the command to his henchmen who all grabbed the equipment they needed, and headed out to rob as much of the Dust that they could carry. As one of the goons made his way to fill a Dust canister, he noticed two figures standing toward the back, near the weapon magazines with their backs to him. One was a teenage female with blonde hair that reached to her mid-back, with a ponytail to the left side, and a great body, but the grunt didn't really care at the moment since he had more important things he needed to worry about, like getting out of this store robbery without getting caught. The blonde wore a white blouse with a blue skirt that reached just above her knees, and upper-shin high brown combat boots. The second figure was covered by a red cloak that fell to the heels of the diminutive figure, which stood several inches shorter than the blonde girl.

"Alright kids, put your hands where I can see them." He called out to them while unsheathing a sword, neither responded to his call. "Hey, I said hands in the air!" he said louder as he walked up to the two, slightly irritated, but still they didn't respond. "Y'all got a death wish or somethin'?" he said reaching the two and grabbing the one with the hood by the shoulder causing the hood to fall down and reveal the mysterious figure to be female as well, with pale white skin, black hair with red highlights that just reached past her shoulders, and grey-silver eyes. Upon her head sat a pair of headphones that she had covering both ears, effectively muting the rest of the world out with her blaring music. Taking a quick glance at the blonde, he could see earbuds in her ears as well.

"Huh?" the cloaked girl sounded in surprise while turning around to see who had disturbed her magazine reading. The blonde, noticing her shorter companion turning around, turned as well. The duo was met with a strange man carrying a red, katana-like sword, who pointed to his ear, attempting to get them to both remove their ear-pieces, which they both complied to do followed by a "Yes?" from the red highlighted girl.

The robber, annoyed with their unresponsiveness and nonchalant behavior, exclaimed: "I said 'put your hands in the air'. Now!" threatening them with his sword.

"Are you robbing us?" the blonde asked slightly surprised, though not the least bit intimidated.

Further annoyed by their lack of fear toward the threat of him robbing them, the robber shouted "Yes!" enticing an "Ohhh," from both young ladies. Both of the supposed robbedettes turned to each other and shared a quick knowing look before both throwing a hard punch toward the man in front of them who only managed to get a quick "Hey!" out before being sent to the front of the store where the orange haired leader and a few of the other henchmen saw him, one who went to go check out who or what had caused his teammate to go sailing through the air like that.

When he saw the two girls he raised his gun at them a gave the traditional "freeze" warning before the shorter of the two, dressed in a black long-sleeved jacket and a black combat skirt both with red lining the end of the sleeves and skirt, and black boots and black stockings that reached into her skirt, charged at impossible speeds and sent herself and the robber sailing through the storefront window, and into the street. Two more henchmen, as well as the one they had punched earlier, looked out the window to see the short black haired girl stand up with a weapon on her shoulder, which quickly unfolded into a scythe that was nearly twice as big as her.

Then, behind the trio that was observing the very threatening little girl, they heard a shotgun blast go off and less than a second later, the poor, unfortunate goon who had already been punch across the store was hit in the back by the foot that was connected to the blonde, who was flying forward as a very quick pace, sending them both into the street as well. As this second being stood up, revealing a whip that lit up with electricity, the leader with the bowler hat leant over to peer at the two anomalies to his heist, only to see two little girls, both with scary weapons that they seem to know how to use, but still, _little_ _girls._

"Okay…" the man in the bowler hat said slightly confused and irritated, looking at his stationary henchmen. "Get them!" he shouted at them, prompting six of them to rush out the door after the female duo. The first to react was the blonde who cracked her whip at the goon closest to her, landing a smack right to his head that rendered the poor man unconscious. Next, the little red robed girl, having previously smashed the tip of her scythe into the ground, leapt from the ground while keeping hold of her scythe to avoid a sword swipe. Using her momentum, she swung herself around, keeping a hand-hold on her scythe and delivered a drop kick to the first man's face, sending him souring back into the shop. Once again using her momentum, she swung around once more before pulling her scythe out of the ground and souring several feet away from the other girl. Upon landing, she started her scythe into a slow swing, which she quickened by pulling the trigger on the handle of the weapon, speeding the scythe to speeds the normal human eye would have trouble following. She slammed the dull end of the scythe into another one of the goons, sending him sailing in the air. After a few more inhumanly fast swings of the large weapon, she brought the rear of the scythe down onto another helpless henchman, crushing him into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, the blonde was dealing with her own troubles as two of the robbers closed in on her; however, she quickly dispatched them by turning her whip into a shotgun and firing two stun shots at them. By this time, unfortunately, three more of the robbers have exited the building, all of which carried sub-machine guns, two who aimed at the blonde, and one at girl in red. As the two men aimed at the blonde, she reached to her belt and pulled out a small flask which she opened and scattered the content in front of her right as the bullets left the guns. Contrary to the two henchmen's desires, the bullets did not reach the young lady; instead, they hit I thick layer of ice which hung in the air in front of the girl. As they continued to fire at the girl, the ice stopping the bullets, they didn't notice her running to the side, or her firing two stun shot off from a sniper rifle in her hand that both met their marks and knocked the two men out.

While the blonde dealt with her problems, the girl in red, having just smashed one of the goons, noticed another coming up behind her with a sub-machine gun aimed at her. As the robber let the bullets fly, none hit their mark as the little girl he was trying so hard to hit moved faster than his eyes could follow. The girl was using her quick reflexes and fired shots from her sniper/scythe to further her speed to avoid the bullets. After avoiding the bullets for a couple of seconds, she canged directions and flew at the man tripping him, as she flew past. She once again stuck her scythe into the ground to swing around, yank the scythe from the ground and slam the man back to the earth hard, knocking him out cold, at the feet of the orange haired leader.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were," he stated sarcastically to the downed man resting by his foot. The two girls moved up next to each other, preparing to fight this last man who made the bad decision to rob the store they were shopping in. "Well Red, Blondie, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," he directed to the girls in front of him, squashing the end of his cigar, which he had just dropped to the ground, with his cane. "and as much as I'd love to stick around," he continued, raiding his cane, pointing the end at the two girls, "I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways," he finished with a crosshair lifting from the bottom of the cane, revealing the cane to be a gun, which he promptly used to fire an explosive round at the girls. As the fiery projectile neared the surpriced girls, the nickmaned "Blondie" quickly changed her sniper rifle into a shot gun and blasted it to the side, launching her in the opposite direction while "Red" aimed her sniper/scythe to the ground and launched herself into the air as the ground exploded beneath her.

Landing a few feet to from the newly created crater, the scythe wielder glanced around and noticed her blonde companion, though a little singed, rising to her feet, after making sure her partner was okay, the red cloaked girl continued her search for the orange head. A few seconds of searching led her eyes to a fire escape ladder across the street with one orange haired bowler hat man climbing up it about four fifths of the way up.

"Come on Lucy, get up," the smaller of the store protectors said to the taller. "We have to catch up to him."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Ruby," the now named Lucy said back as Ruby sped off to the escape ladder, but instead of climbing it, she fired another bullet at the ground which sent her sailing into the air to the fifth and top floor with her blonde counterpart still running for the ladder.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled at the robber, who stopped at the edge of the rooftop and gave a mumbled complaint about persistence. Before she could do anything a Bullhead rose to the building level with the side opened, allowing the robber to climb from the building into the heavily armored flying machine.

"End of the line, Red!" the robbery leader yelled over the roar of the Bullhead holding a red Dust crystal up, which he tossed at Ruby's feet, quickly letting loose another bullet from his cane, hitting the crystal directly, causing a massive explosion than enveloped Ruby.

"No!" Lucy shouted having just reached the top of the ladder. "Ruby!"

"Whoo-ho-ho!" the villain laughed, admiring the explosion he had caused. His grin quickly changed to a confused scowl upon seeing a giant circular purple glyph shining through as the smoke from the explosion cleared. As the glyph disappeared, it showed not only the pesky black haired squirt unharmed, but also an adult huntress. This new addition to the skirmish was a middle aged woman with light blonde hair, tied in a bun with a few curls loose. She had bright green eyes and wore thin glasses. She wore a white, long-sleeve shirt that showed a little bit a cleavage, and a black business skirt. She had on dark brown/black stockings and black boots with brown heels. She had teal hanging earrings and a matching choke necklace. In her outstretched, right hand she held a riding crop and on her back was a tattered cape that was black on the outside and purple on the inside.

Both Ruby and Lucy were stunned, admiring the woman who had just saved Ruby's life. The new-comer adjusted her glassed then made a large swipe in the air in front of her, creating several purple projectiles of energy to launch at the Bullhead. As they hit, they shook the aircraft, causing the orange haired robber inside to stumble around until he managed to reach the cockpit. "We got a huntress!" he shouted at the pilot, who swiftly left the pilot's seat, which the bowler hat man quickly claimed, as she headed to the cargo area to confront said huntress.

As the two criminals swapped positions, the huntress charged a ball of purple energy before launching it into the sky just above the Bullhead, causing a storm to appear out of nowhere and rain pointed shards of ice down on the flying vehicle, one which went through the glass of the pilot's windshield and impale itself in the head rest of the pilot's seat, missing the pilot, who had moved his head to dodge the shard of ice, by a mere inch.

After that attack from the huntress, it was the mysterious ex-pilot's turn to attack. Stepping to the still open side door, the figure, obviously female, due to her high heels, beautiful legs, and short red dress, summoned fire into her hands and blasted it at the huntress, who blocked the attack with another purple glyph. However, as the fireball fell away, it landed as little puddles of lava around the blonde haired huntress and with a raise of a hand; the puddles were filled with energy and exploded at the huntress' feet. Unfortunately for the new fire wielder, the huntress leapt out of the blast radius just before the explosion went off, having felt the rise in aura energy at her feet. After landing she then took control of the debris and created a giant javelin from it and launched it at the Bullhead, to keep it from escaping. As the javelin grew closer to the airship, the villainess fired three more fireballs at it, managing to break it apart, but it simply reformed and continued on its path. Seeing the makeshift javelin heading towards him, the current pilot banked the Bullhead to the left bouncing it off of the thick top of the aircraft. As the javelin fell apart, the huntress retook control of the debris and formed them into three strands of sharp rock that started circling the Bullhead ready to rip it to shreds; however, before they could move in, the red dressed woman summoned five cylinder glyphs which then expanded and created a bubble around the Bullhead and burnt all of the attacking debris to harmless ash.

As the ash slowly fell to the ground Ruby transformed her scythe to its rifle mode and started firing at the fire themed female fiend, but she simply held her hand up and blocked each bullet with a small, concentrated explosion. After seeing that her shots had no effect, Ruby stopped firing, but before anyone could do anything, an arrow was seen flying straight for the woman's head; unfortunately, she caught it before it could hit its mark; fortunately, it then exploded in a spray of ice, freezing the left side of the woman on the ship. But the woman waved her right hand in the air, and the huntress felt aura energy rising beneath her again. Looking down she saw five circles of light under her and Ruby, brightening as she looked at them. Acting fast, the huntress swiped her riding crop in the air, pushing Ruby away from the lights and jumping away herself, as they exploded. As they recovered from the explosion the Bullhead managed to get enough time to make its escape, taking the robber and the powerful fire user out of their reach. Looking around she spotted the red cloaked girl who she had just saved, but also the blonde, who seemed to have been having trouble getting up the ladder when she had first arrived, picking herself up off the ground with a crater just to her left.

"You're a Huntress?" Ruby asked in disbelief, dragging the huntress' attention back to her. "Can I have your autograph?!" she asked, her disbelief quickly changing to awe and excitement. Lucy simply shook her head in embarrassment at her sister's antics.

 **Corner with Author and Co.**

Nate- **Okletmegetthisoutrealquick. I'm sorry Rooster Teeth don't kill me and sue me for everything I own! I know this is extremely close to how the original went, but I wanted it to start out the same way! I don't own RWBY or Fairy Tail so please don't get onto me!**

Lucy- **Well maybe you should have wrote this off of memory instead of sitting there with the episode up on your phone, playing, pausing, then writing, then playing again.**

Nate- **But I'm no good writing my own opening and my memory is trash so it would've come out like trash if I did like that.**

Ruby- **I think it came out nice!**

Nate- **Thanks Ruby, you're my only friend. Anyway, I hope you guys like the second chapter to** **Angels of Remnant** **. I'll tell you one thing: I didn't like writing it, not one bit. I decided for this first chapter I would write it as close to the show as possible; incredibly hard. But I managed it and hopefully it wasn't too terrible, please let me know if it was.**

Glynda- **I do hope you don't plan on writing the rest of the chapters like this.**

Nate- **Have no fear, I most certainly will NOT. Future chapters that I plan to have similar to the show, what I will do is simply watch the episode(s) or the portion of the episode and then just write it as similar as I can, but with the added characters.**

Ruby- **So when do we meet these "added characters"?**

Nate- **Soon, Ruby, soon. Now, for those of you who will probably be wondering, this story will follow the course of the show pretty closely for the first season, but near the end of the first season it will deviate slightly, and I will have a few chapters devoted for stuff that happens between season 1 and 2 then season 2 it will branch away a lot, with really only major events happening, and season 3 will be very similar.**

Ruby- **Oohh. What happens in season 2 and 3?**

Nate- **Stuff.**

Ruby- **What kinda stuff?**

Nate- **Stuff kinda stuff. Here have a cookie. *Tosses box of cookies toward the doors***

Ruby- ***Runs after cookies***

Lucy- **That wasn't very nice.**

Nate- **Yeah, and I'll regret it later but for now I can get the outro done. So with that I bid you all adieu, and hope you will join me again—**

Glynda- **Aren't you forgetting something Nate?**

Nate- **Huh?**

Glynda- **The thank yous.**

Nate- **Oh right! Thank you, Glynda. First off I want to thank all of you who have decided to read this story; it means a lot to me. This is my second story I've posted on this site and already, with only one chapter up, it has bypassed my first story, which has nine chapters up, in reviews, follows, favorites, and views. So thank you. I also want to give a special thank you out for being my very first reviewer on the website ever on either of my stories. Thank you Earth Dragon Arnighte, and I'm glad that you think so; I plan to take this story and make something great with it, so I'm glad that you think the start is good.**

 **Thanks once again who favorited and followed, and feel free to review whatever you want; praise me, criticize me, talk about how funny the outros are, or how terrible they are, talk about how unappreciated my other story is, or how much better this one is, anything. Please no flames, they don't affect me, but they kinda annoy other reviewers so please refrain from posting them. Thank you.**

Ruby- ***Heads back over with now empty box of cookies***

Nate- **Well, time to wrap this up. Thank you all once again and see you next time, bye!**

Ruby- **More cookies, Na-**


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters and Cousin

Chapter 3: Sisters... and Cousin

" _You're a Huntress?" Ruby asked in disbelief. "Can I have your autograph?!" she asked, her disbelief quickly changing to awe and excitement. Lucy simply shook her head in embarrassment at her sister's antics._

* * *

We now find ourselves in a dimly lit room with one table, under a single light, with three chairs around it. Two of the chairs, both on the same side, were occupied by two young ladies one blonde and one black with red highlights: the sisters Lucy and Ruby. The dynamic duo sat at the table, both with their heads downcast and sour looks on their face, one of guilt and the other of distaste, specifically for a stick-in-the-mud huntress who was pacing around them, giving a lecture on how irresponsible they had acted.

"I hope you realize you two's actions will not be taken lightly," she continued. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"But _they_ started it!" Lucy exclaimed standing, about to lose her somewhat calm demeanor because of how they were being treated for trying to help. Ruby placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder to make her sit back down and calm her down a bit. Even though Ruby mostly agreed with Lucy, she still didn't want to get on the older female's bad side.

"If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with a pat on the back," the older of the blondes present said while looking over something on her large scroll, a thin device with a screen, and coming to a stop in front of the two girls, her statement causing hopeful looks to appear on both of their faces, "and a slap on the wrist!" she said turning her head focusing on them, bringing her ever-present riding crop done on the table, startling the two girls and causing them to flinch away and lose their hope-filled expressions. "But, there's someone here who would like to meet both of you." The huntress practically sighed her last statement out before taking a step to the side as another figure entered the room through a doorway hidden by the darkness.

As this new person entered the light of the hanging lamp above the table, the girls found themselves face to face with a man carrying a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug containing a steaming liquid inside that smelled of coffee. He had grey/white hair. Silver hair would actually be more accurate. In the light, it looked like it was trying to, but could only just give off a slight metal-like sheen. He was middle- aged, several years older than the blonde huntress, if his black eyebrows paired with light grey hair said anything about his age. He had thin brown eyes and on his nose rested lazily a pair of shaded spectacles, and around his neck was a dark-green scarf that matched his dark-green undershirt. A black, button-up vest was buttoned up over his green shirt and over it was an unzipped matching black jacket. His pants were an even darker green than his scarf and shirt. His scarf had a purple cross emblem on it and his mug had an emblem on it as well, but from their angle, neither Ruby nor Lucy could make it out.

"Lucy Xiao Long, Ruby Rose," he started as he moved closer to the two, specifically Ruby, slightly leaning over the table and staring her in the eye for a few seconds before continuing. "You have silver eyes," he stated simply, causing Ruby to stammer out a very confused "Umm"

"So," the man said cutting her off, "where did you two learn to do this?" He asked indicating the woman's scroll which had started to play footage of the girls' fight with the robbers.

The sisters gave each other quick glances before looking back at the two adults in front of them as Lucy answered hesitantly. "S-Signal Academy?" It coming out more like a question than an answer.

"They taught you," he motioned to Ruby, "to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? And one," he turned to Lucy, "your style is very unique, nothing like one would learn at a normal combat school, even for Signal."

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby said, not wanting to throw her uncle under the possible bus.

"I see," the green themed man said. He proceeded to finally place the plate of cookies on the table, much to Ruby's silent pleasure. This pleasure became apparent when she tentatively took one of the cookies and ate it whole, all in one bite, followed by seven more in the span of about three seconds. "It's just that I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

"Oh, tash mm unklu," Ruby said through a mouthful of cookies, cutting Lucy off before she could say the same thing, only understandably.

"Ruby, don't talk with your mouth full." Lucy got on to her sister for her bad eating habits. "That would be our Uncle Qrow," she directed to the man's statement.

"Yeah. He's a teacher at Signal," Ruby said after swallowing the cookies she had been devouring. "We were complete garbage before he took us under his wing, now we're all like…" she proceeded to make several ninja sounds and hand motions.

"So I've noticed," the grey haired man said placing his mug on the table. "And what are two adorable girls such as yourselves doing at a school designed to trained warriors?" he asked the two.

After another quick glance at each other Ruby responded. "Well, we want to become huntresses," she stated confidently.

"You want to slay monsters?" he asked them with a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "I only have one year left at Signal and Ruby here two more years, but once we graduate we each plan to apply at Beacon. You see our older sister's starting there this year, as well as our cousin—"

"Our sister wants to be a huntress," Ruby said excitedly, interrupting Lucy, "and we both want to be huntresses because, well we want to help people, and our parents always taught us to help others so we thought, eehh, might as well make a career out of it, hehe. I mean the police are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting 'n cool ah jushh ya'know!?" she finished by spouting out excited jibberish.

The man cast a questioning glance at Lucy after Ruby finished, "What she said," was the blonde's response.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked after several seconds of silence.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster of Beacon," Lucy said calmly, Ruby nodded, and showed no sign of surprise at the revelation.

"Hmm," Ozpin chuckled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby chirped back.

"Hello." Lucy responded at the same time as her sister.

"You two want to come to my school?" he stated more as a fact than a question.

"More than anything," Ruby replied, speaking for both of the sisters. Ozpin glanced back at the blonde huntress in the room who looked away with a groan of annoyance.

"Well ok," the professor said simply, causing the sisters' eyes to widen in excitement.

* * *

"Oh I can't believe _both_ of my baby sisters are going to Beacon with me!" an excided blonde, older (and bustier) than Lucy, grabbed Lucy and Ruby into a suffocating bear-hug. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop," Ruby let out a weak groan as Lucy wheezed out a "Can't breathe," prompting their older, and eldest sister, to let them go and jump around enthusiastically.

"But I'm so proud of y'all!" the busty blonde exclaimed with barely contained excitement. She was slightly taller than Lucy and had similar blonde hair; however, Lucy's was somewhat paler than her older sister's. The eldest Xiao Long's hair also reached lower than Lucy's, reaching all the way down to her round rear. She wore a tan button up vest over a yellow, low-cut crop top. On the crop top was her personal crest or emblem, which resembled a burning heart. She also wore black short, short shorts, with a skirt that wrapped around except in the front, showing the very short shorts. Her skirt was held up by a brown belt, which also held a few pouches and a banner with her emblem on it. Around her neck was an orange scarf and on her feet were a pair of knee-high, leather platform boots. She wore black fingerless gloves and around her wrists were two bracelet-like objects. Her eyes were a pretty lilac color and she sported a small, but cute, cowlick on the top of her head while the rest of her blonde locks were haphazard and messy.

The group was in an airship taking them from the Vale Airfield to Beacon.

"Yang, humph, give it a rest would ya?" a voice to their left groaned out. Looking at where the voice came from, the three sisters noticed their cousin sitting on the floor resting against the wall looking very green and ready to throw up. He wore a black skin-tight shirt that showed off his chiseled abs and hard pecs, with a black vest with gold trimmings over top the shirt. He had white, baggy pants held up by a black belt with a circular buckle. On his feet were rather large combat boots that just reached his shins. Around his neck was a white scarf that looked scaly and on his head sat messy locks of pink hair. His eyes were onyx color and his skin had a green tint to it, but that was merely due to his motion sickness that was currently kicking his butt.

"I won't Natsu," the older blonde, Yang, said sternly to the poor soul wasting away on the floor, "I'm just so excited!"

"Sis, it wasn't that big of a deal," Lucy said trying to calm Yang down before she caused an embarrassing scene.

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" Yang said, still evading calmness. "Everyone's gonna think you're the bee's-knees!" she said cheerfully.

"We don't want to be the bee's-knees, okay? _I_ don't want to be any kind of knees," Ruby said somewhat depressed, "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with y'all? Aren't you two excited?" Yang asked her sisters, confused by their odd behavior.

"Of course we are," Lucy said looking down while feeling out of place. "It's just… we skipped ahead a year, two tears in Ruby's case. We don't want anyone to think we're special or anything."

"But you are special," Yang said walking over and draping her arms over her sisters shoulders to try and comfort them.

"Uuuuuggghhh," Nastu sounded from the floor.

"See, Nastu agrees with me," Yang said cheerfully.

"Look," Lucy said pointing to one of the news screens present in the airship. As the rest looked to see what was on the screen, they could see mug shots of a middle aged man in a white tail suit with orange hair and a bowler hat on his head. An everlasting smug looks was present on the man's face, despite the bandages, bruises, and cuts also present on his face. "That's the guy me and Ruby fought, the one that got away."

" _The robbery was led by the infamous Roman Tourchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department."_ The reporter's voice said from the speakers. _"Back to you Lisa"_ he said as the screen changed to a young woman with yellow, squinty eyes and lavender color hair.

" _Thank you Syril,"_ Lisa said to the disembodied voice. _"In other news: this Saturday's faunus civil rights protests turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted—"_ the screens turned off before she could finish her statement.

Before anyone could really wonder why all the screens shut off, they returned with the blonde huntress that Lucy and Ruby had fought alongside standing there instead of Lisa Lavender the news-lady. _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."_ She said with a professional tone.

"Who's that?" Yang asked no one in particular.

" _My name is Glynda Goodwtich,"_ the holographic image of the woman said, inciting an "Oh" from Yang. _"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being elected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ With that the image disappeared.

With the message from Mrs. Goodwitch over, students started heading to the large, floor to ceiling windows in the passenger compartment of the airship. Ruby was among those students. "Wow" she said, looking beyond the glass at the cityscape of the City of Vale below. "Look, you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as Lucy and Yang moved forward to peer out. Natsu stayed in his place and continued to groan as his stomach screamed in protest to the movement. "I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said in a saddened tone.

"Beacon is home now Rubes," Yang said trying to comfort her youngest sister. Just then they heard another moan, only, this one wasn't coming from Nastu. Instead, a blonde boy was stepping away from the window while holding his mouth to help keep from vomiting.

 _I feel your pain,_ Natsu tried to project his sympathy to his fellow motion sickness buddy, but didn't dare try and speak for fear of actually throwing-up.

"Well guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang said as the boy scurried past them.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby said trying to clear the slight awkwardness in the air.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?" Yang said changing the subject.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy," Ruby replied.

As Ruby and Yang noticed the puke on the latter's shoe, and their freaking out that pursued went on, Lucy stood by the window, deep in thought, staring out back toward Vale.

 **Corner with Nate and Co. (Important Pairing decisions below. Please read at least that part.)**

Nate- **Heya. Remember last chapter when I said I wouldn't do the whole, play, pause, write a little, repeat? I lied. Did it again. Oh well, this chapter was much easier because it didn't involve fighting that I had to write, just talking.**

Natsu- **Why did you put me through such torture?**

Nate- **Please, it wasn't that bad.**

Natsu- **Yes it was!**

Lucy- **Calm down Natsu, let Nate finish the outro. We can beat him up afterwards.**

Nate- ***sweatdrops* How comforting. Anyways, thank you all who reviewed this last chapter, a couple of you have already managed to guess the team's name so cutoes to you guys; you know who you are.**

Yang and Ruby- ***whispers together suspiciously***

Nate- **What are you two doing?**

Yang- ***cups out hands as Ruby empties a water into them, making the water overflow* I think this is getting outta hand.**

Nate- **Stop it you two, you're making a mess!**

Yang- **Sorry Nate, but I had to start my intro to the corner off with a Yang!**

Nate- **You're not funny.**

Yang- **I prefer to think of myself as… punny.**

Nate- **I'm done, no more, goodbye. *stands up to leave***

…

…

…

…

 ***sits back down knowing the outro would get out of hand without him there***

Natsu- **Welcome back.**

Nate- **Okay! Where was I? Oh yes. For those of you would are following this story and gat a notification that I updated the story, I was testing something and uploaded a temporary chapter to test it on, Just so you know *cough Matt cough*.**

 **Also, my pairings that I plan to do are a little weird so let me tell you all who's with whom and who's undecided. Firstly, Nora and Ren are paired because you just can't do better than them. Also, who Grey has been paired with is decided and will not/cannot change. Next Blake will get Sun because a ship them. Erza has been decided but is a surprise. Weiss is the same way, she has been decided but is a surprice. I will tell you that it isn't Ruby though. What? I know, but I'm shaking things up a little. Those are the definite ones. Now onto the to-be-decided ones. Natsu!**

Natsu- **Huh? What happened?**

Nate- **He has to be decided quick, 'cause who he should be paired with will force me to write him different way. Review this chapter so I can decide for next chapter, because the chapter following next chapter is where the first major split will happen depending on who is decided. So far he will either be paired with Pyrrha or Yang, What? No NaLu shipping? I know; I surprised myself with this but to make this story better; I wanted to mix the characters from the two shows together. So, I first wanted to put Yang and Natsu together but then I thought that maybe Pyrrha would work better. After tons of thinking on it I decided that I want Pyrrha more than Yang (for reasons that would spoil major parts of the plot of this story if I revealed). However, I could still work with Yang paired with Natsu. There was also the fact that Natsu and Yang grew up as cousins even though they're not biologically, that would bring up incest complaints, but I could work around that. So with all that said, I ask you all, the audience, to let me know which you guys would like to see. In order for Yang to win this contest though, she would have to receive like, 80% of the votes by the time I upload next chapter (which will be a little while cause I have lots of plans for the next week[s] that will probably hinder me from writing).**

 **On to the next person: Lucy.**

Lucy- **Oh boy, would you prefer I cover my ears for this conversation?**

Nate- **Only if you want to. So, Lucy, so far, is planned to be paired with Jaune Arc, you know, tall blonde and scraggly over there.**

Jaune- **Huh?**

Nate- **However, this will probably change if Natsu ends up being paired with Yang, then again might not. They're ok not being decided for a little while still, but I want to get them decided as soon as possible still. After Lucy is Yang.**

Yang- **Didn't we already talk about me?**

Nate- **Yes we did, but there's more to talk about. Yang, as mentioned before, is a possible candidate for being paired with Natsu; however, I have someone planned if that doesn't happen, however I can still make stuff work. Who is this planned person? Not telling. Would spoil the surprise. Next! Pyrrha. Again, most likely will be paired with Natsu (lucky girl), but if Yang snatches that glorious position then she would either be paired with Jaune or the mystery person I have planned for Yang, depending on how well I can make those situations work. And finally, Ruby.**

Ruby- **Why am I last?**

Nate- **'Cause you're special. Now, for Ruby, it's weird, right now I have a separate Word document that has most of the info on this story, including the ships as they're planned right now, and next to Ruby's name is a blank. So as the audience, it's your decision on whether or not I should fill in that blank or not. If you guys decide yes, I would either change a few things about this story (stuff to come, not stuff already decided)(the other, previously discussed pairings would be unaffected as well) or I could make an(other?) OC. So let me know if y'all want Ruby to stay single or have a pairing.**

Nate- **OMG that was a lot of talking.**

Lucy- **Indeed it was.**

Nate- **Now, I have one last thing to ask of you, my glorious audience. In this story, I'm trying to come up with a name for Penny's team; the letters are L, P, C, and W. L has to start the team, since he/she's the leader, but the other three can be in any order. I ask that you the audience come up with a team name from these four letters please. I have a possibility, but I'm really not happy with it, but I can't come up with anything else. So I ask for your help.**

Yang- **Asking for the audience's help already?**

Lucy- **There is nothing wrong with that; Nate is writing this for them anyway, so they should be able to influence the story in some way.**

Nate- **Couldn't've said it better myself. So with that I'll be signing off. I don't have any more to say except to Favorite, Follow and review, especially your pairing pleasures. Do any of you have anything to say? Natsu?**

Natsu- ***snores loudly***

Nate- **Okay. Yang?**

Yang- **See you guys later!**

Nate- **Ruby?**

Ruby- **Byyyeee *though mouth full of cookies***

Nate- **Lovely. Lucy?**

Lucy- **Hope you have a good day, or night, and to see you next time. Also don't forget to come up with names for the different pairings.**

Nate- **Ah, thank you Lucy. As she said don't forget to suggest a name for the different pairings, I'll review all of them and come up with a favorite. A few of the piarings I have possible names for, but if y'all come up with better ones (most likely what will happen) then I'll scrap my name ideas. Back to signing off. Jaune?**

Jaune- **Umm… Good…bye?**

Nate- **That'll do. Goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beacon

Chapter 4: Beacon

Slowly, the three airships that carried all of the first year students and the returning students, reached Beacon's landing balconies and deposited the students off. As the students all filed out, two young men made for the exit quickly. One, the blonde one, headed for the nearest trashcan and left the content of his stomach there. The other, the one with pink hair, rushed to the front of the group, fell to the ground, and kissed it, followed by a over-dramatic "I LIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEE!".

"Natsu, could you possibly not make a scene everywhere… we… go…whoa" Yang said looking up at the view of Beacon. Beacon looked like a castle, or a fortress. High towers, buttresses, walls. It was truly a sight to behold, and both Lucy and Ruby agreed; at least, until Ruby caught sight of one of her fellow students walking around with their weapons practically on display for the weapon loving brunette. "The view from Vale's got nothin' on this!" Yang continued

"Oh, wow. Look at that!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "That guy has a collapsible staff. And she has a fire sword!" she ogled the different pieces of equipment, and started walking away to get a closer look. Maybe be able to hold one, or possibly get to take one apart and see how it ticks. That is until Yang grabbed her hood and dragged her back.

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons," Yang said, pulling her away from pestering someone until they let her dismantle their weapon.

"Just weapons?" Ruby practically exclaimed at her sister's view of weapons. "They're an extension of ourselves. They're a part of us. Oohh they're so cool!"

"Well, why don't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked, prompting Ruby to draw her giant scythe and cuddle the deadly piece of equipment.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose," Ruby replied. "I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people, but better."

"Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try to make some friends of your own?" Yang encouraged, pulling Ruby's hood over her head playfully.

"Why would I need friends when I have you three?" Ruby said, gesturing toward a Natsu, still lying on the floor seemingly asleep, a Lucy, who seemed to have disappeared somewhere, and a Yang, who's friends just showed up now, and who need to catch up, and left in a flurry, causing Ruby to spin around and become dizzy. "Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" the dizzy and confused Ruby asked her eldest sister who gave no response. "I don't know what I'm doing," Ruby gave off one more sad sigh before stepping back into a luggage cart full of luggage, effectively knocking everything over.

"What are you doing?" yelled a female voice at Ruby, who was just picking herself up from her tumble. The girl had snow-white hair, styled in an off-centered ponytail, and ice-blue eyes. She had an incredibly pale complexion, except for a crooked scar down her left eye. She wore a pale-blue, thigh-length dress, with a similarly colored bolero jacket over the dress. The inside of the bolero was red. She wore a necklace and hanging earrings, and at the base of her pony tail was a small tiara. Her feet were clad in white, heeled wedge boots that went to her mid-calf.

Sorry," Ruby apologized to the frightening girl in front of her.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" the icy gal demanded.

"Uuhhh," was poor Ruby's only response as she picked up one of the cases to try and amend the situation, but the other girl wasn't going to let her.

"Give me that!" she said, taking the case from Ruby's hand and opening it and taking a vial from inside. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uuhhh," was the confused Ruby's only response again before being interrupted again.

"What are you, brain dead?!" the older girl asked. Before she could continue, however, another presence appeared from behind the livid girl.

"Weiss, give it a rest, she meant no harm," The new person said. This person was a tall male, about the same height as Natsu, perhaps a bit taller, with spiky black colored hair. His eyes were dark blue, and matched his dark blue overcoat, which was white on the inside. Under said overcoat was a white t-shirt that was tight and made his muscles visible, and around his neck was a silver necklace which resembled a sword. He wore black pants and black boots. His complexion was darker than the girl but was still pretty pale. "It was just an accident."

"Hey! Don't yell at my little cousin!" Natsu yelled standing in front of Ruby having just woken up from all of the ruckus.

"Hey! You don't yell at my little sister, punk!" the other boy yelled back at Natsu.

"Don't you yell at me ya jerk!" Natsu focused his yelling at the black haired boy.

"Well you're the one who yelled first!"

"No I wasn't, you guys did!"

"What are you, b—"

"Grey!" "Nastu!" the two females of the group yelled at their respective relative. "Stop it!" hearing each other say the same thing at the same time, the two girls look at each other, one giving an icy stare, scaring the other into silence.

"Gees, what's the big deal anyway?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"She knock over a large supply of Dust, and in doing so, could have caused a lot of damage!" the white hair girl, Weiss, shrieked while pointing at Ruby accusingly.

"Is that all?" Natsu waves his hand nonchalantly and giving a "pffft".

"Are you both crazy? It's Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! This isn't something you can just throw around!" she yelled as she waved the vial she had in her hand around, letting out small clouds of the unstable Dust that floated around tickling Natsu's and Ruby's noses, while Grey let out a "Quit shaking that," that was completely ignored by his sister.

Once Weiss finished her rant, Natsu and Ruby sneezed at the same time, causing the unstable cloud to explode. The explosion caused the vial that was being shaken to fly from the girl's hand and land several feet away, next to the foot of another student, who stooped down to pick it up and look at the emblem printed on it. The Schnee Family crest.

"Unbelievable!" the ice themed girl screamed at the two cousins. "This is exactly what I was talking about."

"I'm really, REALLY, sorry," Ruby said timidly, poking her index fingers together repeatedly while Nastu stood there with a giant grin plastered on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss continued to yell.

"Well… I'm—" Ruby started.

"And you," Weiss continued turning towards a still grinning Natsu, "Act your age! This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practicing. We're learning to fight monsters so… watch where you're going!"

"Hey, we said we were, princess!" Ruby said back having gathered her confidence back.

"It's heiress, actually," a female voice spoke up a little ways away from the arguing group, grabbing everyone's attention. The newcomer was a girl with long black hair, amber eyes with purple eye shadow, and a light complexion. She wore a black, buttoned vest with a coattail and a white sleeveless shirt underneath that exposed part of her midriff. She wore a pair of white shorts with a pair of stockings that fade from black to purple as they move down her legs, and on her feet was a pair of low-heel boots. Both of her arms were wrapped in black ribbons, but the left arm also wore a black, detached sleeve and a silver band. Around her neck was a scarf-like collar, on her back was a magnetic plate with her weapons on it, which looked like a sword, but had the potential to transform into anything, and on her head sat a large black bow. In her hand was the vial of dust that went flying from the explosion "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, in of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world, And, of course, Gray Schnee, the only male heir of the company."

"Finally, some recognition," Weiss said gloatingly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the black haired girl continued.

"What… Uh… How dare…" the heiress stammered out as Ruby and Natsu hold back their giggles. Grey even let a grin break his stoic face at his sisters foundering. After an annoyed "humph", Weiss snatched the vial from the newcomer's hand and storming off. "Come on Gray, we're leaving." Grey decided it best to just follow her.

"I promise to make this up to you!" Ruby called after the retreating heiress while Schnee workers picked up the toppled luggage. "Guess I'm not the only one having a bad first day." She sighed, downcast for a second but cheering up just as quick for a chance to meet the black haired girl. "SO, what's your—" however her cheerfulness didn't last long seeing the retreating back of the black haired girls as she walked away. Ruby then fell to her knees then to her back, depressed; once more sighing: "Welcome to Beacon."

"She smelt weird," the voice of Natsu broke into Ruby's sad thoughts. Peeking open an eye, she saw Natsu standing over her offering a hand to help her up.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, accepting the offer and easily being lifted up by Natsu.

"She smells…" he took a moment like he was trying to sort his though or recall something. "weird," was the only word he gave.

"Hmm," Ruby shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "Let's go Natsu." Ruby said as she stated walking

"Go where?" asked Natsu following anyways.

"Not sure. We'll just… go where everyone else is going." She reasoned.

"Sounds like a plan!" Natsu shouted boisterously.

Outro Cornter with Nate and Co. (Pairs have been decided, read to find out all that will be revealed)

Nate- Hello everybody!

Ruby- Heelllloooo!

Yang- Heyo!

Lucy- Hi!

Blake- Hey.

Natsu- *snores*(*loudly*)

Grey- Sup

Weiss- Well it's about time you've written this. It took you forever. What have you been doing this whole time? Sitting around with your thumbs up your—

Nate- Weiss! I know! I'm sorry! Most of my excuses are poor excuses, so I won't give them. Just be happy that I did manage to get it out at all, even if I did cut it short so I could get it out sooner. So anyways. Hello readers, thank you for reading this chapter of Angels of Remnant. Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't leave a review and let me know what you didn't like about it and I'll see what I can do. If you did still leave a review.

Weiss- Don't tell them they have to leave a review, that's so forceful and rude.

Grey- Yeah, don't like the idiot over there

Natsu- Say that to my face Grey you wanna fight I'll break the floor with your face!

Lucy- Natsu, calm down.

Nate- Yes please, I need to finish this outro. So, apologies for the wait, thank you for the read now on to the pairings. Hehehehe. Alphabetical order! Black will be paired with Sun. Don't complain. Erza will be paired with _ (It's been decided but it's a surprise). Grey will be paired with _ (Again it has been decided but it's a surprise [if you guess this one I will let you know though {unlike with Erza}]). Juane will be paired with drama hehehe. Lucy gets drama too lol. Natsu gets Yang, I think out of the six to eight comments I got concerning who should be paired with Natsu only one had a PyhraxNatsu ship, which I can definitely make work. Sorry Pyhra, you're also stuck with drama muahahahahahaha. Nora (going out of order but whatever) you're with Ren (most favorite pair of RWBY cannon characters [they will be cannon]). Last but not least is Ruby who will most likely (90% sure) will be paired with an OC of my own design (already have it planned out). So there're the pairs my good readers. If you have any problems, want to give me better ideas or want to guess Grey's special someone please leave a review, or even PM me, I respond to both.

*Loud bang in background*

Nate- Well I gotta go, I muted the other but they're fighting and shouting right now. Natsu has Gray in a chokehold, Weiss is screaming at… well… everyone, Yang has Natsu in a choke hold trying to get him to let go, Lucy is kicking people, Ruby's shouting at them to stop and Blake's just sitting there reading her book. Yeah this'll be fun to try and stop. Oh well, leave a review if you want, check out my other story Man or Machine if you want PM me if you want, either way stay tuned for next chapter, whenever I can get it up. Bye!

(P.S. Sorry it took so long to update)


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Enemies & Frienemies

**Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies… and Frienemies**

As Lucy stepped off the airship, she took a moment to admire the majesty of Beacon with her sisters, from far away, but, only after a few seconds, she already wanted to explore and get a closer look at the beautiful architecture. So, as Natsu lay prone on the ground, and Ruby and Yang started discussing about weapons, Lucy simply walked off, unnoticed. She was use to her family's antics, they get so wrapped up on one thing, and if one remained quiet one could slip away undetected. Lucy did this quite often actually, sometimes waiting for an opportunity to "vanish" and scare them once they noticed her absence.

However, this time she wasn't planning on scaring them, instead she went to explore on her own: without Natsu and Yang constantly breaking things, and Ruby dashing around everywhere.

She wandered the gothic styled campus for several minutes, passing several students, some who seemed to know where they were headed, and others who looked completely lost, until she bumped into someone while she was admiring one of the nearby towers, not looking where she was going.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a voice before Lucy was able to apologize. Pulling her attention away from the statue and to the person she ran into. Before her stood a tall boy, with blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He wore a white chest-plate over a black hoodie that was orange on the inside. He was broad-shouldered and was rather built, not quite ripped, but he was probably very strong. He had white spaulders and rerbraces on his shoulder and upper arm and detached sleeves on his forearm and on his hands were brown, fingerless gloves. He had two belts, crisscrossing, at his waist, one holding a few pouches, and the other holding a sheath containing a sword, with a blue and gold hilt, on his left hip. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee and a pair of black sneakers on his feet. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," He continued.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention either," Lucy replied as she studied him, certain she had seen him before.

"Uh, I'm Jaune, by the way," he said extending his hand towards her.

"Lucy," she replied while shaking the boy's hand

"Sooo, what were you looking at before I bumped into ya? Sorry about that by the way," he said nervously, turning his gaze to where Lucy was looking before they bumped each other.

"Don't worry about it. It was just as much my fault," Lucy said waving away his apology before continuing; "I was just admiring the architect. Not every day you get to explore a place like this."

"Hmm. Never thought about it too much," Jaune said with a shrug. "You like architecture?"

"Sorta," she said before pausing for a moment. "I just enjoy that fact that one can take a necessity, like shelter, and make beauty from it, while still keeping its functionality. Kinda weird right?"

"Not that weird," Jaune stated simply.

"So what about you?" Lucy asked after a pause. "Do you like architecture?"

"Eh" he said with a shrug, "It's not something I pay too much attention to, though I definitely don't hate it."

"So, you're a new student too?" Lucy asked as they continued walking together, passing the statue.

"Yeah, just got off the last airship," he explained.

"Wait! Aren't you vomit boy?" she exclaimed finally recognizing the male blonde.

"Oh come on! Five minutes and I already have a nickname like 'vomit boy'?" Jaune groaned.

"Sorry," Lucy laughed. "But I didn't make it up, my little sister did."

"Well, motion-sickness is a much more common problem than most people think." Jaune explained.

"That's true, and I'm sorry; it was the first thing that came to mind and it just slipped." Lucy apologized good-heartedly.

"Well I won't let that nickname stick. The name's Jaune Arc; short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and the ladies love it!" he exclaimed confidently.

"Do they?" Lucy asked, giving her companion a look of doubt.

"They will…" he tried to reassure, both her and himself. "Well at least I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says…uh, well… never mind." he finished, looking embarrassed. They continued walking in awkward silence for a few seconds before Lucy decided to break it.

"So~, what weapon do you use?" she asked, though she could see the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, well, uh, I've got this thing," Jaune said as he drew his sword and the sheath expanded into a shield.

"Coo~l," Lucy examined the weapons with interest. "Do they do anything?"

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away," was his rather awkward response.

"Doesn't it still weigh the same though?"

"Yeah it does," Jaune sighed.

"Well I think it's pretty cool. You won't have a sheath getting in your way when you fight, or a cumbersome shield as you explore. It's simple but effective; though I prefer complex weapons myself," she said pulling out the brown cylindrical bar that works as the grip to her weapon, which released a length of chain-like metal that started to glow and spark with electricity, from the press of a button.

"Woah! That looks dangerous," Jaune took a step back at the sudden appearance of electric conductor.

"It is," Lucy replied nonchalantly. "It's the default mode of my weapon _Golden Star_. I call this mode _Rivers of Stars_. I also have six other weapon modes, and even one armor mode, though I don't use the armor that often. I came up with all the ideas, but my sister was the one who really build the weapon, of course, I helped, and I'm rambling aren't I?" Lucy rambled.

"Um… no, well… I mean… You have different versions of your weapon?" Jaune questioned, avoiding a possible wrong answer. "How does that work?"

"Well this is my base," she said indicating the near-foot long cylinder that she was using as a grip, "and these are three different attachments that changes _Golden Star_ into a different version." She continued, producing three more cylinders from her belt and holding each between a pair of fingers. Each was slightly different than the next. The first was fatter, but shorter and colored black, the second was longer than the grip but was around the same circumference and colored red, and the third was roughly the same size as the grip except it was colored pink.

"So you add one of these to the whip and it changes into something else?" Jaune summarized.

"Pretty much. Wanna see?" Lucy said, not waiting for an answer, as she connected the fat black attachment to her weapon and twisted it until a quiet click was heard. The whip was quickly reeled back into the impossibly small grip and was replaced with…

" _A Battle Axe_!?" Jaune exclaimed in surprise as a full 4 and a half foot tall, double-bladed battle axe quickly unfolded from within the two cylinders.

"Yap," Lucy's grin was face-splitting. "This version's called _Bull's Horns_ , and when combined with _Scorpion's Tail_ it's also a sniper rifle."

"Wha…" Jaune was speechless.

"Unfortunately, I don't have all of my forms on me, only these three," she continued, not noticing Jaune's look of surprise and awe, "the rest are pack in my luggage. The base and seven attachments together total near a ton and a half, so I don't usually carry all of them around unless absolutely necessary. Or I want to work out." She explained, only causing Jaune to go even more wide-eyed than before. And with that Lucy condensed her weapon, disconnected _Bull's Horns_ and put both weapon parts away. "So, did you make yours by yourself?" Lucy asked as they started walking again.

"Make? Uh, no, um, it's a hand-me-down," Jaune said looking down at the sword still in his hand. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Lucy replied jokingly, unfortunately, it didn't seem to amuse the other blonde. "Well I like it. Very few recognize the beauty in the simplicity of the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said, raising his head as he sheathed his sword. They fell into a comfortable science that lasted only a few seconds, before Lucy asked the question that just came to her.

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you." Jaune replied as they looked around the courtyard they had found themselves in, which was completely abandoned, save the two blondes.

After wondering the campus some more and asking several faculty and upper year students for directions, the blonde duo found their way to the auditorium/combat practice building. It was a large, grey, circular, open-air structure with grey support pillars lined in a circle just inside of the walls. As Lucy entered the building she searched for one of her relatives. Yang saw her first though and called her over.

"Hey, I gotta go." Lucy said as she started to walk towards Yang. "I'll see you after the ceremony!" she waved back.

"Hey wait!" Jaune yelled after her but she was already gone. "Ah great, where else am I supposed to find a nice, pretty girl to talk to?" he asked himself as he walked into the crowd. Right past a green eyed, red head wearing a mixture of gold, bronze, and leather armor.

"Hey, mini-me. Where'd you run off to?" Yang asked Lucy once she made had her way over.

"Just decided to do a little sightseeing," Lucy replied before smirking. "I would have told you guys, but you were busy gawking and squawking."

"Me? Squawking? Never," Yang said with sardonic hurt, before her attention was focused onto something over Lucy's shoulder. "Ruby! Natsu! Over Here!" she yelled waving at the new duo while Lucy turned around to see the two making their way over. Once they joined the group Yang decided to ask: "And how was _your_ first day at Beacon little sis and little cousin."

"You mean since you ditched us and we exploded?" Ruby remarked with a scowl on her face, while Natsu bellowed something about being the same age. The latter of which was ignored.

"Meltdown already you two?" Yang questioned, not understanding the literalness of Ruby's statement.

"No. we literally blew a hole in front of the school!" Ruby yelled back.

"Yeah, it was awesome. There was some fire, and I think ice—" Natsu confirmed.

"You two are pulling my leg aren't ya?" Yang asked with a smile as Natsu continued trying to remember if it was ice or wind that was making the fire of the explosion cold. Again, he was ignored.

"I wish! I tripped over some girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then Natsu and I sneezed and then we exploded and then she yelled again! And then I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said in one and a half breaths as an individual came up behind her, trying to discern if Ruby was the person they were looking for. She was.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled at Ruby, sending the brunette into the arms of Yang out of fright.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby whined.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued to reprimand.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," the fact still came as a shock to Yang.

"Hey, leave her alone! It was an accident a'right!" Natsu yelled back while brandishing a fist at the white haired heiress. She just ignored him; unfortunately, her brother did not.

"Hey! What'd I tell you about yelling at my sister!?" yelled a peeved Gray.

"She was yellin' first!"

"Well, you still can't yell at her!"

"Says who!?"

Me, that's who!"

"Well then, I'll just let my fist do the talking!"

"You try to lift a finger against her you'll have to deal with me!"

"I ain't afraid of you!"

" _BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!_ " Lucy screamed at the arguing duo. Luckily both complied, though they continued to glare at each other, and Natsu made sound reminiscent of a _hiss_.

During the boys' yelling contest, Weiss had presented Ruby with a pamphlet that read "Dust for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" as well as a very fast, very lengthy, and very confusing set of words that sounded like some form of terms and conditions page, leaving Ruby just a confused mess.

"Um," was her intelligent reply.

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely," the red hooded girl's response sounding like a plea for salvation.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss handed the pamphlet over none too gently.

"Look, it seems you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends?" Yang spoke up, trying to salvage the situation and possibly make Ruby a new friend; meanwhile, Lucy was playing the same part between the two boys. Where Yang had at least one party willing to befriend the other, Lucy had neither side wanting to be friendly; instead, they prefer to just stand there glaring at the other.

Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said enthusiastically. "Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby" she said extending her hand for a shake. "Want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies—"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails!" she interrupted with sarcasm. "And try on cloths and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she gestured toward an unsuspecting Jaune who let out a "Huh?"

"Wow really?" Ruby exclaimed not noticing the sarcasm.

"NO." Weiss said with a look of annoyance as she turned away, leaving Ruby with her head hung low.

It was at this time that Professor Ozpin decided to begin his speech.

"Ahem. I'll keep this brief," the headmaster began, standing on the stage with his iconic cane, mug, and glasses, which he pushed farther up his nose. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose… direction. You assume knowledge will set you free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that he walked away as Professor Glynda Goodwitch took his place at the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." And with that she left as well.

"He seemed kind of off," Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby continued, noticing the same. Lucy noticed as well and she watched the grey haired headmaster walk off the stage with worry in her eye.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know," one Jaune Arc said, approaching Weiss; who face palmed in exasperation.

 **Corner w/ Nate and Co.**

Nate- **…**

Nate- **…**

Nate- **…Hel—**

 ***At the same time***

Yang- **HIIIIIIII!**

Weiss- **GREETINGS!**

Natsu- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Ruby- **HEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOO!**

Lucy- **HEYA!**

Jaune- **Wah! Uh, HEY! What's up!**

Gray- **Sup!**

Glynda- **Shouting.**

Ozpin- **This is actually amusing.**

 ***At the same time***

Nate- ***sigh* Can I do the outro please?**

Yang- **Sure!**

Nate- **… Hello! Ok they're actually letting me do it. So, welcome to the corner of the fifth chapter! We're getting close to initiation and teams! This chapter is the longest so far I think, but that's because the first half I had originally planned to be in the previous chapter, whatever, it's here now and I'm caught up. Yay!**

Yang- **Yay!**

Nate- **Yang, please control yourself. Anyway, I've had a few people ask what I mean by "drama" when regarding the pairings (Jaune, Lucy, and Pyhrra are all included in this bracket), well, I can't tell you. There are so many surprises, plot twists and plot thickeners that there's a lot I won't be able to tell you; like who Erza's paired with. Also, only one person has guessed who Gray's significant other is going to be.**

Gray- **Really? Could you tell me? Promise I won't tell.**

Nate- **Yeah, don't think so. You'll learn soon enough. On to Ruby!**

Ruby- ***through mouthful of cookies* Wahh!**

Nate- **Ruby will find that special someone; he's going to be an old friend of hers and an OC of mine. He's going to be part of a rather important team so you guys will probably be able to guess who it is when he shows (which won't be for a little while). I think that's all for the pairing part of the corner. Feel free to still guess who I'm sticking Gray with.**

Ozpin- **Shall we review the reviews now?**

Nate- **Yes, yes we shall. This is something new I'm going to try. In this and future chapters I will respond to as many reviews from the previous chapter as I can. I'll even let the guests in the corner answer some, if I think they know the answer (also, at least until I start getting tons of reviews per chapter [which may never happen], I will respond to reviews here that I've already responded to through PM). First off!**

 **grimlock987: soon. Hopefully next chapter, if not then, than definitely the chapter after. So sixth or seventh.**

 **Shadow Joestar: thanks reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry though, NatsuxYang won, and I actually want to see me writing it like that. One big reason is, though NatsuxPyhrra would be awesome, the person that would have had Yang, who will now be paired with Pyhrra, would've been death to try and form a relationship between them. However, I have the perfect plan to get unnamed guy hooked up with Pyhrra. And NatsuxYang is going to be glorious to write.**

 **Matt(guest): Thank you for the suggestions. The Eclipse one was very creative.**

 **Glenn(guest): I will have characters from other shows/games/etc but they won't be main characters, just cameos and the like. (At least for now)**

 **Dragon Force 463(guest): I know right? It would be awesome! *hint hint* *nudge nudge***

 **mike alvarez(guest): Congrats on voting for the winning team.**

 **Alicanto: Thank you. Good guess, and, as the saying goes, "Close but no cigar".**

 **grimlock987: Gray?**

Gray- **Absolutely, though most people in this world have weapons that change form.**

Nate- **There you go. Next!**

 **Guest(guest): I'm not sure what you're referring to.**

 **LordNodrogLock648: The only thing I'll mention here is a thank you, the rest I've already talked to you about.**

 **Well that's all for the reviews. Feel free to review about pretty much anything! Is there anything I'm forgetting guys?**

Lucy- **Love Secrets.**

Nate- **Ah, yes. Thank you. Check out** _ **Love Secrets**_ **. It's a Miraculous: Ladybug one-shot that my little sister wrote and asked if I would upload it, which I did. It's really cute, so you should check it out, especially if you're a LadyNoir fan.**

Jaune- **Profile?**

Nate- **Hmm. Ok. Feel free to check out my profile, I've updated it so there's more info on it, plus a (small) section that tells about story ideas that I have for the future. So if one looks interesting, PM me, or leave it in a review if you prefer, saying that you want to see it. Anything else?**

Yang- **Your MOM.**

Nate- **What? Oh! Yes. Check out my other, other story,** _ **Man of Machine**_ **(or MOM for short). It's a Star Wars fic with primarily OC main characters, which a lot of people won't like, but I'm writing it anyway. Although it's being rewritten currently and's placed on the backburner since I've started writing a book that I actually want published and I have this story to continue. Anything else y'all can think of?**

Glynda- **Work.**

Nate- **…yes… I have a high probability that I will be getting a second job, one that will work me far more hours than my current one. This will be in inconvenience. However, paying rent and buying a car are both more important than writing at the moment. I hate to say it but it's true. I need the extra money to continue living under a roof. Even with this second job, I will still strive to get two chapter out at least every month like I have been managing somehow, but don't be surprised if it drops to one every month. Alright! Anything else?...**

… **Alright good and with that I'll be signing off and going to bed cause I have work in the morning. Say bye everyone!**

 ***At same time***

Yang- **BYYYYYEEEEE!**

Weiss- **FAREWELL!**

Natsu- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Ruby- **GOOOOOODBYYYYEEEEE!**

Lucy- **SEEYA!**

Jaune- **Uh, so long!**

Gray- **Later!**

Glynda- **Good evening.**

Ozpin- **Still amusing.**

 ***At the same time***

Nate- ***sigh* Adios.**


End file.
